UN SIMPLE PLAN
by Lunadragneel24
Summary: Nami ama a su capitán, pero no encuentra maneras de como demostrárselo y la inseguridad de saber si es correspondida o no, no la deja avanzar, pero para su suerte siempre hay alguien dispuesto a ayudar y en esta ocasión no es la excepción. Robin que sabe los sentimientos de ambos decide darles un empujón con UN SIMPLE PLAN. One-shot


¡Hola! aquí estoy nuevamente con una historia de Luffy y Nami :) Algunas personas solicitaron otra historia de esta pareja y como yo estoy para complacerlos aquí está. Solo que esta es un Lemmon XD

ONE PIECE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN PERO LA HISTORIA SI

Sin más que decir ¡A leer!

* * *

 **UN SIMPLE PLAN**

Nami se encontraba frente al barandal del Sunny vigilando el rumbo y pensando en su idiota capitán, todo atolondrado, estúpido a veces, pero también muy valiente y decidido ¿A caso nunca se daría cuenta de sus sentimientos? Conociéndolo como lo conocía era algo imposible, en su mente no había más espacio para pensar en otras cosas además de carne y aventuras

-¿Que te inquieta?- Preguntó la arqueóloga haciendo que la chica pegara un brinco

-¡Robin! No te aparezcas así- dijo exaltada

-Pero si llevo rato aquí fufufufu. Estabas muy concentrada

-Si bueno, estaba pensando en algunas cosas

-Oh así que ahora se le llama pensar en algunas cosas a pensar en nuestro capitán-mencionó divertida

Nami se sonrojó hasta la médula y volteó su cara apenada ¿Cómo hacía para enterarse de todo?

Robin solo sonrió y pensó en lo adorable que eran los dos, hace unos días había escuchado a su capitán decir el nombre de Nami dormido. "Solo necesitan un pequeño empujón" pensó formulando un plan en su analítica mente.

-Si tanto quieres a nuestro capitán ¿Por qué no intentas demostrárselo?-Preguntó curiosa. Nami no era precisamente la chica más tímida

-Sabes muy bien que ese idiota no tiene cabeza para pensar en cualquier cosa que no sea carne y aventuras. Aparte- cambió a un semblante triste- Ya lo he intentado y no ha funcionado nada

La pelinaranja se entristeció y empezó a recordar todas las indirectas que le había hecho a su capitán desde que se habían reencontrado. Lo había acompañado en la guardia en varias ocasiones, le daba de su plato cuando como siempre quedaba con hambre, pero claro en secreto no quería que todo el mundo se enterara, incluso le había regalado un muñequito de pelpa que se había esmerado en hacer a su semejanza con la intención de ver si veía algún signo de que a Luffy le gustara ella, pero fracasó rotundamente cuando se lo dio y le pregunto si había hecho uno de los demás

Robin al escuchar a la chica supo que estaba haciendo lo correcto

-¿No has probado con otros métodos?- preguntó la chica con un tono pícaro

Nami puso una mueca de extrañeza, ese tono no le había dado buena espina

-¿A qué otros métodos te refieres?-preguntó desconfiada

La pelinegra se acercó a ella y se lo susurró al oído

Nami se sonrojó fuertemente

-¡Estás loca! No pienso hacer eso, aparte Luffy es prácticamente un niño-refutó

-Fufufufu estoy segura que cuando lees tus novelas eróticas y te lo imaginas no piensas en él como un niño. Aparte de que nuestro capitán no está nada mal

Nami maldijo a Robin mentalmente, siempre la dejaba sin argumentos ¿Como se había enterado que leía esas novelas? procuraba leerlas cuando no había nadie y las ocultaba muy bien debajo del colchón

-Entonces ¿Piensas hacerlo?

Nami se lo pensó. Sí hacia eso no sabía muy bien cuáles serían las consecuencias, sin embargo, estaba desesperada quería saber si tenía oportunidad alguna con Luffy, si la rechazaba le tocaría vivir con eso, pero... ¿y si la aceptaba?

-Lo haré- dijo con determinación

Robin sonrió, en el fondo sabía que Nami terminaría aceptando, ahora solo faltaba la fase dos del plan

-¿Hay alguna isla cerca?

Nami le echo un vistazo a su log pose

\- Si, hay una cerca, podemos desviarnos antes de llegar a Dressrosa

-Muy bien, entonces me encargaré de entretener a todos fuera del barco toda la noche. Aprovecha al capitán cuando esté dormido-Dijo con picardía haciendo sonrojar nuevamente a la navegante la cual aceptó cohibida

Al llegar la noche tal como prometió Robin alejo a todos del barco, aunque fue muy difícil hacer que Luffy se quedara, pero para Nico Robin nada era imposible, logró convencerlo diciéndole que le traería un montón de carne y que la isla era muy aburrida ya que era llamada la isla del sueño y todo el mundo dormía

Una vez se fueron todos Nami se encerró en su camarote y le dijo a Luffy que no la molestara por ningún motivo y si se le ocurría hacerlo le iba a cobrar 200.000 Berris. Estaba muy nerviosa, se enfocó en elegir su mejor lencería, estuvo muy indecisa pero finalmente eligió un conjunto de encaje color blanco junto a un Baby Doll negro, se arregló un poco el cabello y se puso un brillo labial sabor a mandarinas.

Se fijó en el reloj y vio que ya era hora

-Aquí voy-dijo en voz alta dándose seguridad

Salió tal cual de su habitación, después de todo no había nadie, solo ella la luna y Luffy

Sin darse tiempo de acobardarse se fue directo al camarote masculino en dónde se detuvo frente a la puerta

Empezó a dudar, quizás no fuera lo más sensato, todavía estaba a tiempo de devolverse y hacer como si nada, pero... si lo hacía todo volvería a ser igual. Se armó de valor y abrió la puerta

Todo estaba oscuro, pero a pesar de eso pudo ver la silueta de Luffy en la cama de abajo en una de las literas. Se acercó con nerviosismo. Al estar frente a él se llevó la sorpresa de que estaba desparramado en la cama con su característico sombrero y el muñeco que le había regalado en su mano izquierda, como si en un principio hubiera estado abrazado a él

Eso la hizo dejar todas sus dudas Luffy siempre la querría quizás no de manera romántica pero siempre lo haría, ya que era su nakama.

Con ese pensamiento se montó en la cama y se puso entre sus piernas que para su suerte estaban abiertas. Era hora de empezar. Desató su pañuelo amarillo que estaba alrededor de su cintura y luego bajó lentamente el pantalón junto a sus boxer. Luffy seguía durmiendo como un tronco

Nami observó su masculinidad dormida y la tomó con una mano con un poco de inseguridad

Luffy al sentir la cálida mano de la pelinaranja se despertó abruptamente

-¿Nami qué haces?-preguntó viéndola confundido

-Algo que te gustará mucho- dijo empezando a pasar su mano desde la base hasta la punta una y otra vez

-¡Ah, Nami!- gruñó Luffy, no sabía que estaba pasando, pero si sabía que se sentía muy bien

Nami al ver que estaba funcionando decidió probar con otra cosa así que se inclinó un poco más y empezó a lamerlo lentamente de arriba abajo haciendo énfasis en la punta que ya estaba un poco húmeda.

Luffy soltó un gruñido, apretó los dientes y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Nunca se había sentido así

En busca de darle más placer Nami se lo metió a la boca y empezó a masturbarlo, había leído en los libros que eso les gustaba a los hombres

El chico soltaba varios gruñidos mientras se arqueaba. Eran sensaciones totalmente nuevas para él. No tardó mucho en sentir que algo en su interior quería explotar

-Nami... algo... quiere... salir...- intentó advertir el chico entre gruñidos

La gata ladrona hizo caso omiso a su advertencia, quería probar todo de él. Lo masturbó una vez más y Luffy soltó su esencia en la boca de Nami, la cual se lo tragó todo quedando con una sensación amarga en la boca.

Luffy intentó recuperarse, mientras que Nami se montaba encima de él con las piernas alrededor de sus caderas, se movió un poco y provocó fricción entre sus sexos

Ambos soltaron un gemido de excitación

El próximo rey pirata sintió como su amigo se levantaba nuevamente. Nunca le había pasado algo así. Podía quitarse a Nami de encima con solo un tirón, pero la verdad es que le estaba gustando lo que hacía

Nami empezó a recorrerlo a besos desde su pelvis hasta su marcado abdomen, le encantaba la sensación de sus dedos en su cuerpo. Con ayuda de él le quitó su chaleco rojo dejándolo completamente expuesto a ella solo a ella

Luffy solo disfrutaba la sensación de los pequeños labios de Nami en su piel, sin embargo, el no era el tipo de persona que se quedaba quieta observando. Así que siguió sus instintos y en un movimiento brusco puso a la chica debajo de él

La amante del dinero se sorprendió ante esa acción, eso no se lo esperaba. Luffy la observó, se veía hermosa con sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios brillosos. Una necesidad de sentirlos nació en él "De seguro tengo hambre" pensó y como su instinto se lo pedía empezó a probarlos. Se sentían suaves y tenían un leve sabor a mandarinas cosa que le fascinó. El beso empezó lento y luego se volvió rápido y salvaje. Lamentablemente para ambos se tuvieron que separar por la falta de aire

-Sabes muy rico Nami shishishi- soltó Luffy

-Tú también sabes muy rico Luffy- dijo Nami con un tono seductor, ya había agarrado la confianza que la caracterizaba

Luffy la volvió a besar de manera tosca y continuó repartiendo besos por la mandíbula y luego por su blanco cuello. Deseaba probarla toda, saciar el "Hambre" que sentía. Empezó a lamer su cuello, sacándole unos gemidos a Nami que no le desagradaron en lo absoluto. Luego se le ocurrió morderlo

-¡Luffy!- refutó Nami, eso le dejaría marca y para su mala suerte estaba haciendo mucho calor en los últimos días

El chico la ignoró y continuó su recorrido hasta llegar a sus senos, en los cuales se detuvo. Nami al sentir que paró decidió ver qué pasaba

-Tócalos Luffy- le dijo mirándolo con ternura, su capitán a pesar de todo era un total desconocido en el tema

-¿No te molesta?

-Claro que no- le respondió dulcemente.

Luffy siguió la orden y apretó uno de los senos, al escuchar el sonoro gemido que Nami soltó Luffy sonrió, le encantaba escuchar esos sonidos. Hizo lo mismo con el otro y empezó a sentir que la tela interfería con su cometido así que arranco el baby Doll junto con el sostén con su fuerza inhumana

-¡Luffy! No me destroces la ropa- gritó Nami en modo de regaño

-Tsk… eso que importa Nami

-Como que no im... !Ah!-

La navegante no pudo continuar la sentir la manos del chico de goma masajear bruscamente sus senos. Luffy nunca le había prestado atención a esa parte de la anatomía femenina, le parecían cosas pesadas sin ningún uso, pero finalmente había comprendido su importancia y vaya que la tenían

"Si se sienten tan bien... ¿Cómo sabrán?" pensó

Y con este pensamiento se metió un pezón en la boca, haciendo que Nami soltara un gemido subido de tono. Nunca hubiera imaginado que Luffy lo hiciera tan bien. Después de varios chupetones, Luffy continúo besando su plano abdomen hasta llegar a la intimidad de la chica, la cual palpó un poco sacándole gemidos a Nami

Makino le había dicho que las niñas no tenían pene y no era la primera vez que veía una chica desnuda, sin embargo , nunca había tocado esa parte, era extraño y como a él le gustaba aventurar y descubrir cosas nuevas arrancó la prenda que sobraba

A Nami no le dio tiempo de reclamar al sentir uno de los dedos de Luffy dentro de ella

-¡Ah! Luffy- gimió con fuerza, quién diría que alguien como su capitán pudiera hacerla sentir así

Luffy al ver como gritaba decidió meter otro, haciendo que Nami gimiera con más fuerza. Una vez saco ambos dedos vio que estaban rodeados de un líquido blanco. Y como a él le gustaba probar cosas nuevas se los metió a la boca deleitándose con su sabor

Nami se sintió apenada al verlo hacer eso

-¡Esto sabe tan bien como la carne!-gritó Luffy impresionado

-Idiota-dijo Nami apenada

El moreno nuevamente la dejo sin palabras cuando empezó a lamer su intimidad llegando a tocar con la lengua su clítoris.

-¡Luffy!- gritó Nami arqueando la espalda y disfrutando la sensación de estar en el cielo, podía jurar que había llegado hasta Skypiea. Había sido su primer orgasmo

El chico no perdió tiempo y absorbió todo el líquido que soltó su navegante, se estaba volviendo adicto a ella. La pelinaranja al recuperarse un poco supo que había llegado la hora de efectuar la mejor parte y la más dolorosa

-Luffy, quiero que me la metas

-¿Qué te meta qué?-preguntó enarcando una ceja. No entendía a que se refería

Nami se debatió entre darle un golpe o lanzarlo al mar, pero se acordó de lo inocente que podía llegar a ser Luffy, así que optó por tener paciencia

-Tu pene Luffy, quiero que lo metas aquí- dijo señalando su intimidad

-Ah, lo hubieras dicho antes shishishi

La navegante se contuvo de darle un golpe

Luffy guío a su amigo tal como le había dicho Nami. Al tocar su entrada ambos soltaron un gemido, Luffy fue adentrándose en ella lentamente hasta llegar al himen el cual rompió de una estocada

Nami clavo sus uñas en la espalda del chico y soltó una lágrima. No pensó que doliera tanto

Luffy se dio cuenta del cambio de la chica, se quedó quieto y empezó a preocuparse, no era su intención hacerle daño

-¿Te hice daño Nami? ¿Quieres que me salga? ¿Llamo a Chopper?-preguntó preocupado

Nami se enterneció ante la actitud de su capitán. Esa era una de las cosas que amaba de él

-Estoy bien Luffy, solo que cuando las chicas hacen esto por primera vez les duele. Pero ya estoy bien- le dijo depositándole un dulce beso en los labios

Luffy recibió el beso y para asegurarse de ello, miro a Nami a los ojos, esos ojos marrones que le recordaban a la carne y al verla tranquila continuó

Las embestidas empezaron lentas pero con rapidez se volvieron salvajes como su espíritu pirata Nami con cada estocada exigía más y Luffy gustoso la complacía. Cada vez llegaba más profundo dándole placer a ambos, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando sintieron que llegaban al cielo. Luffy derramó su esencia en ella y se echó a un lado para no aplastarla

Nami se recuperó un poco y al verlo feliz a su lado se sintió con libertad de decir lo que por tanto tiempo se había guardo. Tomó aire y comenzó

-Te amo Luffy, pero tranquilo que hayas tenido sexo conmigo no significa que tengas que decir lo mismo, quiero decir es que no tienes...

-Yo también te amo Nami- interrumpió su monologo

Nami se quedó estupefacta, su corazón pegó un brinco de alegría, no se lo podía creer. Pero también le inquietaba que Luffy lo dijera por decir o que no supiera ni siquiera que significaba.

-¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Sabes que es amar a alguien?

Luffy se sintió ofendido

-¡Claro que lo sé!, Rayleigh me explicó que cuando amas a alguien te gusta todo de ella, tu corazón late muy fuerte, te hace sentir cosas diferentes y extrañas y que puedes abandonar incluso la carne por esa persona

La chica rió ante lo último

-¿Tu abandonarías la carne por mi?- preguntó Nami seria mirando fijamente sus ojos oscuros

-Claro que si- dijo decidido- ¿Tengo que dejar la carne?-preguntó preocupado, amaba a Nami pero le dolía dejar la carne, aún así estaría dispuesto a hacerlo

-Claro que no capitán, nunca haría que dejaras algo que te gusta por mí

-Uff menos mal shishishi

A Nami le empezaron a pesar los párpados así que le dio un casto beso a su Luffy. Quién diría que de un simple plan de Robin pudiera pasar todo eso. Mañana le tendría que dar las gracias

-Buenas noche mi rey pirata- dijo arropándolos a ambos con una manta

-Buenas noches Nami- respondió Luffy tomando su sombrero que había quedado en algún momento regado en la habitación y se lo puso a su navegante que ya estaba dormida

Luffy sonrió para sí mismo y se quedó dormido abrazado a ella, ya no necesitaba el peluche, ni lo necesitaría más

Por otro lado Robin estaba leyendo un libro tranquilamente en la mesa de un bar mientras el resto de la tripulación y sus acompañantes se divertían. Bueno casi todos, Zoro llevaba un rato observando a Robin y pensando en sus acciones, sabía que planeaba algo, esa mujer siempre lo hacía

-¿Qué estás tramando?- preguntó mientras bebía un sorbo de su tarro de sake

-¿Yo?- preguntó Robin divertida mirándolo por encima de su libro

-Stk ¿Quien más?- dijo malhumorado, estaba jugando con él

-Fufufu-rió y volvió a su libro como si nada

Zoro se enojo más y le quitó el libro de las manos con la brusquedad que lo caracterizaba

-¿Qué pasa? - preguntó con falsa inocencia

-Te hice una pregunta- dijo con su semblante molesto, que incluso para cualquiera llegaría a ser aterrador, pero Nico Robin no era cualquiera

-¿Qué pregunta?- continuó

Zoro ya estaba llegando a su límite, de por si no tenía mucha paciencia y esa mujer no hacía más que irritarlo

-¿Por qué querías que Luffy se quedara en el barco?

Robin pensó en molestarlo un poco más, pero al final se decidió por divertirse de otra manera

-Simplemente quería que descubriera cosas nuevas

Zoro enarcó una ceja

-¿Cosas nuevas?

La pelinegra se acercó a él y le arrebató el sake de la mano para tomar un sorbo

-Sí, esas cosas que hacemos tú y yo Es-pa-da-chin- dijo pasando su dedo índice por el pecho del chico

Zoro se sonrojó y no precisamente por el alcohol. Esa mujer siempre conseguía ese efecto en él

Vamos Espadachín, tenemos que entrenar- le dijo acercándolo a ella bruscamente para darle un beso pasional

Zoro le correspondió con la misma intensidad y no pudo evitar pensar en lo mucho que se iba a divertir con la reacción del Ero-cook al día siguiente

 **FIN**

* * *

De verdad espero que les haya gustado, quedó un poco largo, pero la verdad me gustó como quedó ¿Qué opinan ustedes? Si tienen alguna crítica constructiva que hacerme estaré encanta de verla. Sin más que decir Bye bye


End file.
